


Hiding Places

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Hiding Places

Phil couldn’t help but smile, his chest feeling lighter as Captain America walked into the small filing room. “You made it,” he greeted.

Steve gently closed the door behind him and looked around the room. “Well you did go to all this trouble, the least I could do is show up.” He made his way around the large wooden table in the center of the room to Phil. “Hi,” he smiled cupping Coulson’s cheek.

Phil’s heart was racing, he grinned wrapping his arm around Steve’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Steve moaned into it, sending strange nervous jolts of excitement through Phil. “Hey,” he breathed as they pulled back.

With both of their schedules being so busy they needed to find places where they could be alone. Phil, knowing SHIELD like the back of his hand already picked out a few places that might meet their needs. “No one’s going to bug us here?” Steve asked, looking in the corners of the room for cameras.

“No, you’re free to say or do whatever you like.” Phil hummed placing a paper bag onto the table. “I brought pastries to make it more of a date.”

Steve smiled kissing him again. Phil tasted like sweet ice coffee and it drove Steve wild. Steve rooted his fingers in his hair trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. Phil pushed him back against the table, making Steve’s breathing hitch as their hips pressed together. “Thank you Phil,” Steve blushed as they separated slowly, both of them savoring the new friction.

Phil looked at him blankly, smoothing out his hair. “Thank you?” He tried to conceal his large grin, the same large grin he gets every time they kiss. They’ve been seeing each other for a few months, taking it slow. Their relationship was still a secret, so their discreteness was a must.

“For the pastry,” Steve said leaning against the table to open the bag.

“You’re welcome, blueberry since they’re you’re favorite.” Phil grabbed his hand bringing it to his lips to kiss. Steve placed the two pastries on the table.

“That’s really sweet,” Steve kissed his cheek. He shook the table a little. “It’s a sturdy table.” He murmured making Phil’s eyes widen. It almost seemed like Steve was making a sexual reference. Steve grinned at him. “What?” He asked moaning as he took the first bite of pastry.

Phil swallowed his dry mouth. “Nothing, that just sounded a little…” Phil dropped it, taking a sip of the coffee he brought along.

Steve chuckled but he neither objected nor did he admit to it. That was the end of it and they went along with their ‘secrete date’.

It was a few more days before Phil found a new place to bring Steve. “I brought my laptop. I thought we could watch a movie.” Phil opened the door and Steve walk in looking back at him as he locked the door behind him.

“Where are we?” Steve asked, looking around what looked like a normal bedroom. A twin size bed was seated in the corner of the room, along with a dresser, and a desk. Phil sat his laptop on the dresser and began to set up the movie.

“It’s a room SHEILD uses to watch after agents when they come home from hard missions. To see if their mental state is alright before they go home.” Usually Phil would stay as far away from this room as possible since it brought back a lot of memoires but with new context the room seemed almost pleasant.

Steve sat down on the bed waiting for Phil to join him. “I like all your hiding places.” He smiled as Phil sat down next to him leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you, I’m glad. It still would be nice to go on an actual date with you someday.” He murmured looking back to the movie.

Steve nodded. “Maybe our first date should be going to the movies and an Italian restaurant,” he whispered as he slowly laid down on his side, keeping his eyes on the movie. Phil watched as Steve laid down a smile softening his features.

“That would be nice,” Phil said grabbing Steve’s hand. Steve pulled on his arm prompting him to lie down behind him. Phil kissed Steve’s temple and pressed Steve against his chest wrapping his arm around him and settled in for the movie not remembering the last time he felt so content.

Steve wasn’t very interested in the movie but being held by Phil was more than he could ask for. He fell asleep only to wake up when Phil said the movie ended and he needed to pack because he was leaving in the morning for a mission. It was bitter sweet but Steve was glad he was able to kiss him goodbye.

When Phil got back from a mission he _needed_ to see Steve again. He checked his watch to tell where Steve’s schedule would bring him.

Phil made his way into gym, trying to act as casual as possible. The gym was empty but if anyone saw him it would be obvious as to why he was here. The room was quiet except for the distant sound of grunts and heavy breathing. The sound thrilled him sending his imagination spinning.

His footsteps were echoed in the large empty room, it aggravated Phil. After years of missions where silence as you approached the enemy kept you alive, it just became a habit to hate the noises you make. As he reached Steve, who was in the middle of beating a punching bag into nothing but a pile of sand. He didn’t stop or notice Phil’s arrival.

Phil couldn’t help but watch as Steve twisted his hips to give the punching bag quick jabs. His eyes settled on Steve’s rump, feeling his heart begin to race. “Mr. Rogers.” He finally said clearing his throat.

Steve jumped a little at his voice but turned around wearing a big smile. “Hey handsome fella” He looked over Phil in his perfectly tailored suit, his blue tie brought out his eyes. It’s been a month since he’s seen him but it felt like a year.

Phil was pleasantly surprised by that. He glanced around before pulling Steve into a tight hug. Steve kissed the curve of his neck and sighed. “Is it bad that I was a little worried about you?” Steve whispered, hugging him back.

Phil ran his hand up and down Steve’s damp t-shirt. “That’s sweet,” he hummed not knowing if he ever had this nice of welcome home. “Can we spend some time together?”

Steve squeezed him tighter. “I was going to insist that we did. I need to clean up though, I feel kinda bad that I even let you hug me. Your suit looks so nice.” He was going to pull away but Phil’s arms remained tight around him. “I love you,” Steve whispered.

Phil sighed. “I love you too Steve, I really do.”

Steve kissed his neck again before the hug broke and Phil grabbed his hand leading him towards the showers. Steve went without question but wore a big smile. “Phil?” He asked.

Phil glanced back at him. “It’s private in here.” He said walking into the hallway. The hallway was lined with changing rooms each with their own shower. Phil pushed into the first empty one and Steve followed pulling off his shirt.

“So um, you’re going to watch me shower?” Steve asked, but he didn’t look nervous or awkward about it like Phil expected. Steve ran his fingers though his hair walking back over to Phil.

“No, why? Would you want me to?” Phil asked pressing a sure hand to Steve’s bare chest. Steve moved closer, connecting their lips again. Phil’s hands skated over his chest, keeping his eyes closed.

“Maybe,” he groaned biting Phil’s tongue playfully. “Do you want to?” He asked his hand running down to the nape of Phil’s back to pull him closer.

Phil nodded. “I’m positive I do but I don’t have to.”

Steve pushed down his sweats still wearing black boxers. Phil thought he might pass out as the blood drained out of his head to other placed in his body but kissed him again, harder this time, with more passion. Steve’s frantic fingers worked on Phil’s belt. “We’re having a real date Friday.” Steve moaned, making Phil hard as rock.

“Perfect,” he agreed, kissing down his salty neck.


End file.
